Shuten Dōji
This article is about the . For the 4 , see Shuten Dōji (Caster). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= |-| Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Reduces their debuff resistance by 10% for 3 turns. Reduces their defense by 10% for 3 turns. Reduces their attack by 10% for 3 turns. Reduces their NP damage by 10% for 3 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance by 10% for 3 turns. Seals their skills for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Poison for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Poison Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 2000 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 4000 |c5 = 5000 }} |-| Rank B+= Reduces their debuff resistance by 10% for 3 turns. Reduces their defense by 10% for 3 turns. Reduces their attack by 10% for 3 turns. Reduces their NP damage by 10% for 3 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance by 10% for 3 turns. Seals their skills for 1 turn. Inflicts Toxic Status for 5 turns to them. (Increases Poison damage on them by 100%.) |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Poison for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Poison Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 2000 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 4000 |c5 = 5000 }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts and Quick performance by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Saṃghāta Hell Berserker is her alias in Shimosa Main Quest. *She has the highest ATK values out of all Assassins. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter), Francis Drake and Ozymandias. *The writings on her blue-white wine bottle read Daiginjō (大吟醸), literally means "Very Special brew", which is one of the highest quality levels of sake. Images Saint Graphs= Shuten1.png|Stage 1 Shuten2.png|Stage 2 Shuten3.png|Stage 3 Shuten4.png|Stage 4 ShutenAF.png|April Fool ShutenDoujiArcadeCardStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= ShutenIcon.png|Stage 1 ShutendojiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ShutendojiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ShutendoujiFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S112 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S112 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S112 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= shutensprite1.png|Stage 1 shutensprite2.png|Stage 2 shutensprite3.png|Stage 3 S112 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S112 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S112 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo112.png|NP Logo Lewdoni.png|Stage 3 (Without Kimono) Shuten skill.png|Skill Pose Shuten np.png|NP Pose Shutenweapons.png|Sword, Lantern, & Sake Bottle |-| Expression Sheets= Shuten 1.png|Stage 1 Shuten 2.png|Stage 2 / Saṃghāta Hell Berserker Shuten 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= 262.png|Hot Spring of the Moon CE415.png|Cheers To 2017 (Top Right) ShutenVACE.png|Nectar Bonbon (Valentine CE) CE711.png|Dress for Demons FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) |-| Others= ShutenDoujiArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ShutenDoujiArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ShutenDoujiArcadeStage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Shutenraita.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita Shutenraita2.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita Shutenraita3.jpg|Shuten in Dress for Demons costume by Honjou Raita Shutenraita4.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita Shutenraita5.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita Category:Japanese Servants Category:Divine Category:Dragon Category:Demonic Category:Shimosa